<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just one wild night by CalebMalpas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854021">Just one wild night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebMalpas/pseuds/CalebMalpas'>CalebMalpas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Mentioned Josie/Penelope, Sex, Slight shapeshifting, There is a plot somewhere in there, eldritch magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebMalpas/pseuds/CalebMalpas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie has had a thing for the newest oddity at the Salvatore school for a while. Kain seems to reciprocate the feelings so Josie has decided she's waited long enough. Tonight is the night that she learn just how far she'll take things with the boy who is so much more than he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s), hope Mikaelson/other oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just one wild night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Hey have you seen Kain?” Josie asked, walking up to Hope and her boyfriend, Daniel. Kain was strange, even by the standards of the Salvatore school. He and Daniel were the only ones who beat on each other with sharpened metal sticks for fun and both heirs to ancient powers. Daniel was the heir to Shinar, an ancient Mesopotamian kingdom that birthed magic while Kain was descendant from the Picts, the ancient people of Britain and Scotland. Kain didn’t really do magic but his black fire and white mist that hid things that nobody but him really understood.<br/>
     “He is helping with the dance decorations.” Daniel said, in that strange lyrical monotone of his. Daniel’s red eyes were not the only off putting thing about him. He had this scar that ran up from under his shirt, through his lips and stopped just before reaching his nose; not to mention he had fangs that Josie has seen him drain a human of all their blood in second then massacre a large group of hunters. He also had the emotional resemblance of a stone wall. Though, whatever Hope is doing has been working. Daniel will sometimes crack a smile.<br/>
     “What is he helping with?” Kain, like Daniel, was stronger than most would expect. In fact, if Kain hadn’t arrived, Josie had worried that Daniel would become the undisputed top of the school but Kain came out of the misty night with that black blade of his and for some reason Daniel listened to Kain. They shared something that Josie was dying to find out about but not even Hope, the only person Daniel really talked to, knew.<br/>
     “He’s providing the mist.” Josie jerked. Things older than humanity lived in Kain’s mist and they found humans a tasty meal both raw and cooked.<br/>
     “Um...” Hope giggled and Daniel gave her just a hint of fang.<br/>
     “The Beasts cannot manifest without Kain’s consent.” Oh. Josie found it good to know that Kain had wanted the Necromancer ripped apart and devoured by eldritch beasts. Then again, Kain was born of the forest. He felt more at ease in the woods than with people. Maybe brutally slaughtering people was more his speed<br/>
     “What is his connection with these beasts?” Hope asked. Daniel thought about it. A light rolled over his eyes and for a moment, a harsh, stabbing sense of fear shot through her. Something completely inhuman looked at Josie through Daniel’s eyes and snapped it’s jaws at her. It crashed against the chains of his will but Josie still took a step back. Daniel was a violent person; he struck out more often than he used his words and when he attacked someone always died.<br/>
     “There are things beyond our understanding. They try to push into this world from beyond the veil. The veils is impenetrable with one doorway, Kain. The ancient Picts were a smart bunch. They bred a line with the power of these beings. Thus came Kain.” Josie had known Kain wasn’t human. No one here was but Kain was an extra-dimensional being?<br/>
     “The common term is demon.” A newly familiar voice, deep and powerful spoke behind her. Josie looked down and sure enough, a dense white mist hid her feet from her. There was something incredibly witchy about Kain. From his brown hair, ever changing blue eyes to his lean, wolf-like build; looking at him one instantly knew that he was something more than he looked.<br/>
     “How do you maintain the mist if there are no Beasts?” Daniel asked. For a brief moment, Daniel blurred slightly like he was out of focus and he occupied the space of something else. An eight foot tall monstrosity covered with strange silvery armor that merged perfect with its skin and a horribly lupine face looked at her. Then it was gone and only Kain remained.<br/>
     “I am the King of the Beasts.” Kain said before he stepped back and the mist surged around him, swallowing him whole before dispersing.<br/>
     “Manifesting our Beasts is hard to do. Given him a moment before hunting him down, Miss Saltzman.” Oh Josie had no intentions of waiting. There were things they had to discuss and she didn’t care if the King of Beasts was ready or not. Now the only problem was to find the surly bastard. He had to be close by to keep the mist at a manageable level.<br/>
     “Mr. Gate’s old classroom.” Hope said. Daniel made a protesting noise but she dragged him off, calling back over her shoulder, “Have fun, Jo.”<br/>
     “Telling her was folly.” Daniel said but Josie didn’t hear Hope’s reply. She would have liked to grill Daniel more about Kain since every thing she knew is only what Kain allowed other to know. Daniel knew more but getting Daniel to talk is like holding a gun to your own head. Every word is just another chance for that gun to go off.<br/>
     Josie stalked through the school, ignoring the mist before stopping in front of the door that held various signs. ‘Enter at your own risk,’ ‘Danger ahead,’ ‘Abandon all hope, ye who enter,’ and her personal favorite, “Elizabeth, I will fucking eat you.’ One of the Hunters had sent a werewolf kid to kill Kain and Daniel and when it was found out, Josie, Hope and Rafael had found the skeleton of the wolf while Kain was ripping the last of the meat of a leg body, obviously savoring the taste. Daniel devoured blood, like a vampire but Kain ate everything. Human, animal, monster, spirit, he didn’t care. It took Daniel, who didn’t really do well in a social enviroment on his own, three days of heated arguments and bloody sparring matches to convince him he couldn’t eat the Hunters.<br/>
     The door swung in easily at her touch and the mist spilled out, reaching up to her waist and wafted under her skirt. Josie shivered at the sudden temperature drop. It wasn’t chilly but it was noticeably colder. She couldn’t see him but she felt him. Daniel did that to; disappear from all senses except the one that told her she wasn’t alone and she was in danger. Daniel’s version was less than Kain’s as Josie had a feeling Kain was the better predator. She shook her head, thinking of Kain as a predator was dangerous, he could smell fear and that way lay dragons.<br/>
     “Technically, I’m a wolf.” Josie let out a shrill squeak and spun around. Kain was looking at her with his face screwed up in a cringe with his pinky stuck in his left ear, twisting about. She huffed and slapped him on the arm. She really didn’t like how he snuck up on her whenever he had a chance. He laughed at her quietly, eyes flashing with arcane light. She once asked him why his eyes do that and his reply was a bit more scientific than she expected. Something about energy transference and conversion that meant excess energy was burned off as light.<br/>
     “Aren’t dragons the more dangerous of the two?” Josie asked and she saw it beneath his skin, the Beast.<br/>
     “Dragons are persnickety creatures. So concerned with the size of their hoards and the virgins to carry off.” Josie blushed at the talk of virgins, given what she planned on doing tonight but Kain didn’t seem to notice, “Wolves are more adaptable. Capable of the solo hunt or as a pack. Stars know I’ve been on my own long enough.”<br/>
     “I don’t think Daniel counts as a pack, Babe.” Josie said, standing on her toes to kiss him. He tasted like the Wild and danger. Josie kissed him again just for another taste. They weren’t dating but they’d made out several times and tonight she was tired of waiting.<br/>
     “Oh there’s a few more of us out there but Daniel is the only one I have to keep a steady eye on.” Josie paused. There were more like him and Daniel? Earlier Daniel had said that ‘their’ Beasts were difficult to manifest or something like that. She filed the information for a later date but right now, she pulled his face down to kiss him again.<br/>
     Kain responded with enthusiasm and they two of them were soon wrapped up in each other. She had one hand in his hair and the other around his neck. Kissing Kain was unlike no experience she’s ever felt before. Not that she has a lot of experience kissing people. Normally she siphons just a little from whomever she’s kissing but not with Kain as he didn’t have magic in the traditional sense. He had power, enough to make even an ancient bloodline like Daniel think about lashing out.<br/>
     Suddenly, Josie found herself in the air as Kain picked her up effortlessly and carried her deeper into the classroom, mist swirling around them. He set her down on a desk and she tugged at his shirt. A strange tendril slid over Kain’s shoulder and ripped his shirt off. Things moved in the mist beyond them and Josie forced herself to think about other things. Like Kain’s lips on her neck. Heat bathed her body as he worked her body.<br/>
     “We’re being watched.” Josie gasped as his fingers danced down her shirt to playfully tug it out of her skirt. Kain pulled back and turned his head a little too far to be humanly comfortable and his eyes changed. The whites were flooded with black and his iris became just shy of transparent and Josie could see, thin threads of something weaving back and forth in them. A purely inhuman sound came out of his mouth and his teeth were wrong; too conical and sharp to be human. The massive shapes and grotesque figures faded deep into the mist until she couldn’t see them anymore.<br/>
     “Downside to being King.” There was something in the way he said that word that made Josie think there was more too it, “Rarely a moment to myself.”<br/>
 Josie unbutton her shirt and pulled it off. She’d worn a special bra for tonight and the amount of pride that flooded her body as Kain’s eyes went wide with desire and one of those slightly inhuman growls of his. She could understand why whenever Daniel did it Hope got flustered. The sound awakened a part of her, some instinctively feminine part that heard the sound and instantly thought of sex.<br/>
     Kain pushed her shirt off and his lips trailed fire down her neck to her collar bone. She gasped as his hand cupped one breast while he toyed with the other one with his mouth though the thin material of her bra. She decided he had magic and it was entirely dedicated to turning her every nerve to fire with lust. She shimmed around and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She felt his length through his sweats and her breath hitched as it ground against her core.<br/>
     “Fuck.” he said, his voice tinged with an ethereal note. Josie pulled his face off her breast and back up to her so she could kiss him. Josie tried to convey all that she was feeling and all that she wanted.<br/>
     “Kain.” Daniel’s layered and magic charged voice spoke through the mist. Josie tried to pull back but Kain caught her and kissed her with the kind of ferocity that left her breathless.<br/>
     “<em>I’m busy, Child of Shinar.</em>” A voice whispered from the mists. It was Kain’s and it wasn’t at the same time. It gave Josie that same witchy feeling as looking at him did; not that she could think much outside of the feeling of his lips and the taste of him on her tongue.<br/>
     “Has it occurred to you, perhaps the chance of impregnation?” This time Kain pulled back with his strange, reversely colored eyes and he blinked several times. The Mists swirled around them to the point where Josie couldn’t see anything behind Kain. Though she definitely squeaked when a scarred arm with a hand pinching a plastic square suddenly pierced the mist and stopped next to Kain’s face.<br/>
     “The bloody hell is that?” Kain asked.<br/>
     “Modern contraception. For males. Something the Wild lacks.” Kain’s face grew speculative as he reached up and gripped it. He looked at it and his head tilted slightly.<br/>
     “I’ll leave the explanation to Miss Saltzman.” Josie blushed furiously and heard the steps fading, “Oh the Annoying One has inquired about your intentions towards her sister.” Annoying One? Is that what they called Lizzie? Not an exactly untrue nickname.<br/>
     “Tell her it doesn’t concern her.” A chuckle echoed through the mist and was followed by the sound of a door closing.<br/>
     “Have you never heard of a condom before?” Josie asked, trying but failing to keep the amusement out of her voice. She’d encountered that before with Kain. He seemed well adjusted but sometimes he comes across things in modern day life that leave him confounded. Like kiosks. He still didn’t understand those.<br/>
     “Never been in a situation like this before. While I know how this… copulation works, I didn’t know artificial method exist until now.” For some reason, knowing that he was just as inexperienced as her made her feel better. She let her hands roam over his chest, tracing the hard ridges of his muscles before trailing down to scratch her nails against his abdomen.<br/>
     “Would you like me to show you how it works?” Josie asked, putting a whole truck load of suggestion into her voice. Kain looked at her and arched an eyebrow. He stepped back, dragging her with him since her legs were still locked around his waist, until she was barely on the desk. She undid her legs and Kain’s unnatural eyes flicked downwards, past her breast and something slid under his skin under his left eye. He took on a strained expression as he gripped her inner thigh, spreading her legs. Josie had wore lacy white panties to match her bra.<br/>
     “Are you sure?” Kain asked suddenly, his touch turned feather light and he stood impossibly still. She didn’t know if it was endearing or him simply being cautious.<br/>
     “Yes.” Before the word finished leaving her mouth, Kain had dropped and she felt something sharp scrap her thigh, so close to her core, sending delicious shivers of heat up her body. She hear fabric tear than her world went white as Kain feasted on her. Her back arced and her toes curled as sensations unlike she’s ever felt before crashed through her. Josie had been eaten out before, when she dated Penelope but this...this was Heaven in the form of molten pleasure. Her world shrunk the heat between her legs and Kain’s tongue in her depths. Eventually the ball of condense heat and pleasure broke and Josie screamed.<br/>
     Eventually her world settle and she looked down to see Kain looking up at her with a smug grin on his face. She caught his chin with her forefinger and thumb, guiding up to a standing position so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. <br/>
     “My turn.” Josie said, feeling suddenly competitive. She undid her bra and threw it into the mist. His eyes snagged on her breast and she place a hand on his chest to keep him from diving towards them. She slid off the desk onto her knees and pulled his sweats down with her. His length sprang up, suddenly free of its constraints, hard and pulsing. Not intimidatingly large but still enough to explain at least have of his cocky attitude. She stroked it with one hand and Kain cursed in his native Gaelic. She tasted him, licking his entire length. He tasted like male and Josie took him in her mouth. Josie had no idea how to do this part right but she gave it her best shot. Judging by the short, animalistic grunts Kain was making, Josie decided they meant he liked it.<br/>
     She worked him for a while until he suddenly gripped her hair, pulling her off in an almost painful fashion that sent a wave of heat straight down to her core. He pulled her up and swiftly deposited her back down on the desk. She heard the telltale rustle of plastic and turned to watch him fumble with the condom. He inadvertently ground against her core with his shaft and his fingers flex, wicked claws shot out of them as he dropped the condom on her stomach. They retreated back under his skin as Josie picked up and opened the packaging. He leaned over her, fingers dragging over the surface of the desk as if his claws were still out and she saw the Beast in his face. So close to the surface. It was strangely erotic and intoxicating as she rolled the plastic over his length then guiding him to her entrance.<br/>
     It started out like he was teasing her, entering her just enough to make her gasp than draw back out. Each time going a little deeper until she felt him against her barrier. He gently cupped her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes. She gazed into his own strange eyes and eldritch magic wrapped around them, seperating them from the rest of the world and Josie found herself looking at Kain and the Beast at the same time but this time it didn’t disturb her nearly as much.<br/>
     His lips crashed against hers at the same time as he speared all the way into her. He swallowed her gasp and held still for quite some time. She didn’t know it it was to give her time to adjust or to give him time to reassert himself over the Beast. She rocked against him and a ragged snarl filled the room as he began to move with explosive speed. She felt sharp teeth against her lips as her eyes rolled back into her head so far, Josie was fairly certain she could see her brain. Her fingers dragged down the rigid planes of his back, feeling the corded muscles ripple as he filled her again and again, fueling the incredible pleasure that wracked her body with every breath.<br/>
     The kiss broke and Kain whispered her name like a prayer and Josie couldn’t even form coherent words. She moved with him, pushing him deeper, urging him for more and more. He didn’t disappoint as he hurled her over the edge and Josie forgot how to think. At some point in the middle of her climax he’d moved her from the desk and Josie came down to find herself straddling Kain as he looked up at her with lust filled mystic eyes. His lips twitched he smirked at her, braiding his fingers behind his head, making the muscles in his arms and chest bulge. Mmm. Josie ground against him, starting slow as her brain slowly started working again. She heaved on top of him, trying to take him as deep as she could make him. She threw her head back in a vain attempt to control her voice. It was a mistake as she felt Kain shift underneath her and suddenly his mouth closed over her nipples.<br/>
     “Oh god.” She gasped as heat bathed her breast and the other was teased and toyed with by a free hand. She rode him as hard and fast as she could, chasing that point just before the released. Kain hand left her breast and grabbed her ass. The sudden force he added to her motions nearly caused her to shatter again but she held on just a little longer so she could drag his face from her breast and kiss him as hard as she could.<br/>
     Not a moment to so as she came undone and she felt Kain thrust up into her a few times before he groaned and became still inside her. Together they collapsed and Josie wasn’t sure of where they were. The mist had thinned considerably so she could see the floors and surrounding desks. Her clothes were tossed about, including her skirt and she had no memory of ever taking that off along with her shoes.<br/>
     The door, now visible again, swung open and a vaguely familiar blonde girl stormed in. She saw  a very naked and extremely satisfied Josie sprawled on top of Kain who had yet to open his eyes or lose the incredibly content grin on his face<br/>
     “Oh my god. Josie?” Was that her name? She couldn’t quite remember. Kain opened his eyes, normal and blue, and tilted his head back to look at the newcomer. A look of extreme annoyance crossed his face and he opened his mouth to say something but someone else, a boy with strange red eyes walked in, not so gently threw the blonde out of the room and closed the door behind him. A strange sound filled the room and reverberated through her. He was laughing and for some reason she liked it.<br/>
     “Who was that?” She asked and the laughter grew louder until he finally got it under control. Kain reached up and wiped away a single tear, still chuckling to himself.<br/>
     “You’ll remember eventually.” he said and Josie, yes that was her name, sat up. Watching Kain look her up and down slowly, obviously checking her out. She slowly ground against him, feeling his only somewhat softened member shift inside her. He cocked an eyebrow and she shrugged, completely unashamed. He grew rigid again and he sat up without using his arms so he could kissing with a burning passion.<br/>
     “Ready for more?” he asked, a predatory light flashed in his eyes and Josie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him several times in rapid succession. Each kiss causing him to writhe within her walls.<br/>
     “Think you can handle more?” Josie teased and the look she received told her that she had no idea what was in store for her and she found it incredibly arousing. She'd hoped for just one night with him but she didn't really think about how long a night really was and she had a feeling Kain would go until the morning light if he had the chance. Josie would have to test that theory. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my second smut in a short time. Again, trying it out while I slowly build the real story in which these one shots take place in. Again I hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Stay safe and stay healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>